Twisted Reflection
by FireFoxSRB
Summary: Guess we all sometimes fear our own reflections. Unaware that we are starring at our own counterpart. Scary, yet beautiful in its own way. Len Kagamine and his Twisted Reflection. Rated T. Genres: Horror - Mystery - Angst - Hurt/Comfort - Romance - Tragedy
1. Prologue

**Twist, twist until it breaks ~ Rated T!  
**  
**Bad at summaries, hope you enjoy the prologue!**

* * *

"Wake up… Don't tell me you already gave up?"

Opening my eyes to an unfamiliar place was surprising to say the least. Though I felt chains holding my body against a wall, unable to move I didn't even try to struggle. Shirtless, the chains were cold, draining the heat that my body was naturally emitting. It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the lighting inside the room. Examining it for a moment I came to the realization that the room was lifeless, empty just like my soul.

"Oh?" The voice attracted my attention, out of nowhere I sensed pain in my left shoulder. I heard a cracking sound noticing someone stepping on it, the pressure he was applying made me scream in pain.  
"Quite a screamer." The man sighed for a moment removing his foot from my shoulder. "We'll have to fix that." Without warning he slammed it again into my shoulder making me scream even louder. And so the torture began…

You couldn't imagine how much hatred I felt towards that man. It's been like that for a couple of years. Each and every day all I've wanted was to kill that man, but I didn't know his true identity. And after all of this time I never have once seen his face. Even his voice was slightly distorted while he spoke to me, the most shocking thing was that I forgot even who I myself was. I didn't know what I looked like.

Shocking, wasn't it? And so the endless torture continued… Until I stopped screaming, until I became numb to the pain, until I finally saw the face of the man who was haunting me for all of these years.

His cold blue eyes pierced through me, with a grin on his face. Blonde hair… A knife in his right hand against his own cheek.  
"You did well. Guess I'll just do one last alteration. A parting gift of some sort." He winked at me and gave me one hell of a smile, corruption could clearly been seen as he came closer, lowering the knife to his side.

I didn't scream, nor did I feel pain. He kneeled at my side, touching my cheek gently, he gave me a reassuring smile. Why didn't I protest?..  
"This won't hurt one bit~" Before I realized it the knife went through my chest, piercing my flesh and heart. Blood started to go down my bare chest, washing away my filthy body like water. He then pulled the knife downwards, carving my chest open "…you're liking it aren't you?" I had a grin on my face, while he chuckled out of pleasure. The man took out the knife spilling some blood on the floor. He wore black leather gloves which I noticed years ago, a sadistic smile could be seen on his face.

"One final act! Thou art worthy~!" His hand moved like lightning, into my chest as he pulled out my heart in an instant. "~to be reborn!" Moments later my body suddenly felt cold, my grin never faded as my cold body slammed against the ground. After so many years I could finally fall asleep…

* * *

"Doctor!~"

All I could hear was machines, my own heartbeat and the beeping sound that pierced through my head that ached in pain. I was laying in a warm bed, it was soft and very comfy. A feeling I have almost forgotten.

"This is a miracle~" Three, four. I counted each person that came in the room, my eyes were still closed though. "~how is this possible?"

After a few minutes I opened my eyes, a white blurry image was before me. Warmth that I haven't felt before started to heat up my once cold body, the 'doctor' ordered several female persons to examine me. Soon the barrage of questions stormed through.

"How are you feeling?"

"Do you know where you are?"  
"How old are you?"  
"What's your name?"  
"Do you remember anything?"

I parted my lips, wanting to speak but found that I was unable to remember anything. Inside I started to ask myself the same questions, trying to somehow remember.  
A female nurse with pink hair held my cold hand, I focused my look at the cheerful female who had a gentle and calming smile. Her blue eyes were warm, completely opposite of the man that I've seen.

"Don't force yourself…" Her voice was gentle and it somewhat calmed my mind. "You just rest, okay?"

For a moment I snapped, taking off the white shirt I was wearing only to see a disturbing image. A large scar going down my chest, my mind was suddenly overflowed with memories of the experience I went through. Ahh.. It hurt.

They were all surprised from my sudden outburst, I could feel how much they were scared. Of course, they didn't know what I would do next.

"Hey." I spoke up gaining full attention, I looked at the pink nurse that stood slightly surprised. "What is my name?" My voice was pretty weak, guess I haven't spoken in a long time.

"Kagamine Len…" The nurse replied with a gentle smile, trying to lighten up the dreadful atmosphere.

"Len Kagamine.. Kagamine… Len…" I mumbled to myself. It had a nice ring to it though. "What do I look like?" That question made the rest of the nurse's whisper to each other. 'Is his condition THAT bad?' 'It's no wonder he's so impulsive.' I brushed off all of their comments, the only reliable person around here was the pinkete, she took action and got a mirror so that I could see myself.

My eyes went dull looking at my own reflection. Cold blue eyes, slightly pale skin, messy blonde hair… No matter how hard I looked at the reflection the reality hit me every time.

The hatred and pain I felt started to boil. I hated my own reflection, I hated looking at my own face. Without second though I slammed my fist into the mirror, shattering the glass and cutting my knuckles. It was sudden, startling all of the nurses and even the doctor that came in at that moment. Blood dripped down on the white sheets, the nurse released the mirror from shock, it hit the ground and shattered in an instant.

"Now I feel much better!." I spoke up with a chuckle, as I moved my fist closer to my lips and licked the blood off. It tasted sweet for some reason.

"Now, what's next?" My chuckle turned into a devilish smile looking at the pink nurse that stepped backwards, my gaze was cold piercing through her. She started to shake slightly. "Don't be scared~" I licked my bloody lips and gave off a gentle smile. "~I won't bite!"

"Put him under observation!" The doctor called two security guards inside. They handcuffed me to the bed as the nurses started to leave. Pinky was the last one heading out the door.

"Hey!" I called out to the nurse making her stop in her tracks. "Come play with me sometimes…!" Speaking in a childish tone the nurse was dumbfounded for a moment, she turned around looking at me while I gave off an innocent look, she gave me a gentle smile and left the room.

"Ahhh… I hate it when people fake their emotions~" I mumbled to myself laying back in my bed. After a hour or so I fell asleep. My mind went black…

* * *

**I've been having a major writers block, so I hope this story can somehow make my creative side pick up pace and start updating my other stories.. **  
**School drains to much of my energy and free time xD**

**Hope you liked the chapter!**  
**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 1: Waiter

**Hey! Finally found some time to write the first chapter, sorry if it took long... I don't have much free time and I hardly get a chance to write. Well, hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Chapter 1 : Waiter**

* * *

Two years later…

Daily lives of Crypton High students~

"- and because of that I won't go out with him again." Miku spoke, finishing with a sigh she leaned her forehead against her school desk.

"Was it that bad?" Luka sweat dropped regretting for asking that question. Just listening the story was quite weird to say the least.

"He did lead her to a dark alley and tried to take advantage of her…" Rin added standing beside Luka who couldn't believe what happened to her dear old friend.

"I had to use my knee just to escape from the guy…" Hearing Mika say those words both Rin and Luka burst into laughter. Poor guy~

"At least you are okay. That's all that matters." Luka spoke patting Miku on the head like a dog, for some strange reason it did bring her comfort.

"Guess you won't be seeing him again." Rin added going back to her desk that was in front of Miku's and taking out the material needed for the next class.

"He was sweet at first.. But I guess it wasn't meant to be!" She spread her arms and raised her chin exclaiming those words. Miku was known for overdoing things.

"Are those words from the play you are doing with the drama club?" Luka looked at her friend walking away to the desk to her right.

"I'm just emotionally scarred!" Miku continued her little 'drama show' gaining attention from half of the class. Luka and Rin started to giggle and so did Miku moments later.

After a couple of minutes the English teacher came into class, saying a couple of jokes that made the class laugh hysterically. He then put on a serious face.

"Now class, as you all may have heard the recent 'incidents' that are happening in the city are getting quite frequent." The class was quiet and everyone was listening carefully. "I advise you to go home as soon as school is over and do not go outside at night, as your teacher I can get a little over protective, but you are all my precious students. I might be an old man, but please listen to me for once." Finishing the statement the old man chuckled to himself seeing that all of the students gave him a tender look. "Well, let's start the class!"

With that the class started and nothing significant had happened from then on. Rin was listening to the lecture like any other day, but Miku was idly starring at Kaito who was sitting in the first row. It didn't take long for Luka to notice and then smile gently. They were in their second year of high school, for them it was the best year in their lives. Next year the final exams will be coming and everybody will choose their own path in life.

'If only we could all stay here together.' Luka made that wish, she treasured every friend she had. But deep down she knew that could never be…

* * *

Without warning it started to rain. Drenching every poor soul that was on the streets at that time. With classes ending for today the three girls decided to head home together, luckily they were headed in the same direction. Luckily they had umbrellas in their lockers, just to be on the safe side. They met Gakupo and Kaito on their way back and decided to go to the local café shop. In fact Kaito insisted and wasn't going to take no for an answer.

They sat at the table next to the window, chit chatting about various subjects while waiting for the waiter to show up.

"Sorry for dragging you girls out in this kind of weather…" Gakupo spoke in an apologetic tone, scratching the back of his head. He was sitting next to Kaito and across of them sat Rin, Luka and Miku.

"Softy…" Kaito added which made all of them burst into laughter, but Gakupo slightly felt embarrassed and looked away.

"You guys did catch us off guard… Seeing you soaking wet, how could we say no?" Miku added with a smile, Kaito chuckled.

"I just hope we don't get into any trouble." Rin caught everybody's attention, the mood went down without warning. Everybody had a serious look on their face, they remained silent for a few moments.

"Did you guys find out anything?" Luka looked at Kaito and then Gakupo who looked back.

"Well, nothing in particular. My dad was leading the investigation, he said that it may be a serial killer. All of his targets seem to be high school girls~" Kaito was interrupted by Gakupo's elbow. He had to stop him before the mood hit the bottom. "~anyway you girl's shouldn't be interested in those kinds of things." Kaito added with a gentle smile, though it didn't cheer up the girls.

"Okay! Order anything, it's on me!" Gakupo yelled out gaining the attention of everybody including the rest of the guests. It didn't take long for the group to chuckle to his proposal, the girls knew that it wasn't something they should be getting in to.

"Since you are a very generous man, ill order Vanila Latte." Luka added with a wink which made Gakupo grin widely.

"Hm… I'll get Orange Smoothie." Rin spoke up, Miku and Luka both had wide smiles on their faces, but Kaito and Gekupo didn't get it.

"Rin and oranges, a lovely combination if I do say so myself." Miku added in a childish tone.

"She doesn't eat anything without oranges, she won't eat anything if you don't offer her an orange." Luka joined in with Miku, which made Rin pout. Gakupo and Kaito chuckled.

Though they were interrupted by the waiter that came to their table.

"What would you like to order?" His voice was quite sharp, gaining their attention in an instant. His cold blue eyes observed the customers, wearing a white shirt with a red tie. Gakupo then gave the waiter a wide smile.

"So you were working today Len!" Gakupo chuckled, but the rest of the gang were confused.

"You know him?" Miku asked in a curious voice, Len gave a smirk and then looked to the side completely ignoring the people in front of him. He was wearing black gloves to go with the café's outfit.

"Of course, he's my classmate!" Gakupo added, but Kaito somehow felt uncomfortable. It didn't take long for Rin to glare at Len and for Luka and Miku to stare at the waiter who was clearly a handsome guy.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me Len? We aren't friends, get the picture." Len retorted with a vicious tone, but Gakupo clearly brushed it off.

"Hai, hai, mister 'unsociable'. By the way Len~" Len looked at Gakupo viciously trying to make him shut up, but it was no use. "~ why don't you hang out with us?" Kaito tried to hide the unpleasant expression on his face, but Len could clearly see that he wasn't wanted.

"Hang out with you losers? Pft." Len replied which made the girls anger spike up.

"What's your problem?!" Luka stood up and yelled back at Len who gave her a piercing look. "He's just being considerate, you have no right to insult any of us like that!"

"You got a problem with it Pinky?" Len roared back making Kaito stand up with a ferocious look in his eyes. Len looked at the 'courageous' guy who stood up, but he couldn't back it up. "Don't make me put you in a hospital." Those words enraged Kaito even more, but Gakupo had managed to subdue his friend from snapping.

"You really are the worst!" Rin spoke up gaining Len's attention. Though his vicious look was gone, his eyes were reflecting light. Was he crying?

"Yeah. I know that." Len immediately turned away and called for his colleague to take over. Gakupo sighed while Kaito broke free from his hold.

"You gotta chill' man." Gakupo patted Kaito on his shoulder.

"The guy is just messed up." Kaito added sitting back at his table. Though Luka and Rin felt slightly bad. Miku stood up from her seat.

"I'm going to the restroom, order me hot chocolate!" With that she ran off leaving the four alone.

* * *

Len went out of the backdoor, the storm outside continued. The rain drops fell onto his face as he looked up at the cloudy sky, washing away the ugly and frustrating emotions he felt. He then lit a cigarette and inhaled the deadly toxin, while looking back at the wet cement beneath him.

"It was you wasn't it?" Len turned around looking at the girl who stood by the backdoor, she looked at him with a gentle smile. "You saved me yesterday, right?"

"Tsk." Len retorted exhaling the smoke in his lungs. "It must be your imagination."

"No!" Miku yelled back at him making him slightly surprised. "It's really you!" Her voice was weak and tears went down her face. "Thank you… Thank you so much!" She couldn't hold in the overflowing emotions she kept inside. Len looked away from the crying girl as he placed the cigarette into his mouth inhaling the smoke again.

'Don't cry in front of me like that…'

* * *

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 2: Recollections

**Finally done with the tests! Luckily I'm just bad at math xD Well I think that I might be able to write even more from now on, I think. :D**  
**Anyway hope you enjoy the second chapter!**

**Chapter 2: Recollections**

* * *

"You really are worthless Gakupo.." A sharp male voice could be heard, at that moment Gakupo was laying on the ground covered in dirt and his own blood. He gritted his teeth in anger, feeling someone stepping on his head.  
"He can't even do lousy jobs like this. Was it that hard to take those notes?" Another senior spooked up, crouching to Gakupo's side, looking at the pathetic look on his face. He grinned spitting on Gakupo's face which made his eyes fire up, the senior could only chuckle watching him struggle. But he was pinned down by three more seniors who wouldn't let him get up.  
"Guess we'll teach this pretty boy the ropes to a healthy and successful high school life, hehe." With those words he took out a pocket knife, grabbing Gakupo by his hair and pulling up so he could see his neck. Gakupo was in pain which made him grit his teeth trying to not show any weaknesses.  
"I'll just take out your vocal cords. It's really a pain to listen to your singing." The other seniors laughed, but Gakupo spit the senior in his face, not a very wise thing to do.  
"Oi, idiot~" Gakupo spoke up, earning the attention of the senior who was removing the saliva. Disgusting. "those empty threats won't make me break, you know that?" But the senior remained calm, licking the tip of the blade.  
"You see, my dad is a surgeon. I'm also studying to be one. This is good practice for the future." At that moment his eyes widened moving the pocket knife at Gakupo's neck in frightening speed. Time slowed down for Gakupo, who could only watch the knife going straight for his neck. Was this the end? Heh, his second year in high school and he's already going to lose his voice? He couldn't close his eyes anticipating to see only blood and feel more pain than ever.

Bang!

The senior who was holding the knife was suddenly sent flying to the side, earning a kick to the head. A hard, fast and quite deadly kick. Gakupo would later compare it to a gunshot. With that everything was in slow motion for Gakupo who stared in awe, seeing his classmate fight off the seniors. They came one after another, each earning a fair share of beating. Uppercut, roundhouse kick, knee to the head… A mixture of movements that he has only seen on television, who would have thought that a normal person could fight like that.

After a couple of minutes the fighting was over, Gakupo had somehow managed to get into a sitting position staring at his blonde haired classmate, his uniform was covered in blood. Someone would say that he was a reincarnation of a demon, with a devilish smirk on his face he moved his look around at the seniors who were laying on the concrete. They probably had many bone fractures and some of them ended up without a few teeth.  
"Hey! Thank you!" Gakupo bowed his head down gaining the attention of his classmate who then started walking towards him. "If you weren't there my dream would have surely ended a few moments ago."  
"And what is your dream?" His classmate asked when Gakupo looked up at his blue eyes and blood covered face. He brightly smiled which made the blue haired boy slightly confused.  
"I want to be a singer! Kind of lame, right?" Gakupo awkwardly laughed scratching the back of his head, but the blonde haired boy had offered him a hand.  
"What are you waiting for?" He took ahold of Gakupo's hand and helped him stand up. "You'll be late for practice." At that moment Gakupo was left speechless, but the blonde teen nodded giving off a faint smile.

"~and that's how me and Len met a year ago." Gakupo took a deep breath, finishing the story. Luka and Rin were listening to the story, Kaito as well, but he was faking ignorance.  
"Wow… I didn't know he saved your life Gakupo-senpai." Luka was astonished hearing the story, looking at Gakupo who was taking a sip from the coffee he had ordered before.  
"But why was he acting like a jerk earlier?" Rin asked trying to figure out Len's actions. Listening to the story made her see that Len wasn't really a bad guy. Maybe there was a reason.  
"Truth be told, Len is the kind of guy that doesn't like to talk much. Because of that he doesn't have any friends." Gakupo stated, putting down the cup of coffee on the table. "I got the picture that I'm his only friend. He's really a nice guy and very fun when you get to know him, but for some reason he switches personalities when other people are around."  
"What do you mean 'he switches personalities'?" Rin asked which made Kaito sigh, Luka was also curious about that.  
"Well… Kaito knows a lot about that part of him." Gakupo pointed out, which made both Rin and Luka look at Kaito who was nervously trying to change the subject. After a few moments he sighed looking at the cup of tea that he had ordered.  
"I kinda had a little argument with Len a few months back. At that time I thought that he was an arrogant senior who treated everybody like trash." Rin rubbed her temples knowing where this was going.  
"So you wanted to tell him to be more polite." Rin spoke, which made Kaito sweat drop.  
"Something like that… Well, he sent me to a hospital. Just because I told him to get his act together."  
"Clearly you didn't put it like that." Luka also could have guessed what Kaito told Len at that time.  
"*cough* Anyway… He later came to the hospital to visit me. Len just stood in the room starring at his reflection in the window. Before I got a chance to speak he cut me off. 'Sorry. I'm really sorry.' I couldn't see his face at the time, but I know that he felt regret." Both Rin and Luka felt awful for yelling at Len. Gakupo felt that the mood wasn't really great, he remained quiet while everybody was lost in their own thoughts about the matter.

Personally, Len wasn't really a fan of emotions, nor people who display them like Miku did. In fact he was discussing whether he should tell her to stop or just leave her be. Len started walking towards Miku, she was blocking the door.  
"Come on inside. You'll catch a cold." Len told Miku who was desperately trying to calm down. He rolled his eyes, literally the sight of her crying was making him sick. Without thinking Len took Miku's hand and in a dancing motion managed to move her back, they were now in the staff room. Miku was confused by his actions, but she couldn't help but blush by his gentle touch. It was warm and comforting. Yet it soon faded as Len moved away, walking to his personal locker and unlocking it. She saw that he was unbuttoning his uniform and taking it off.  
"W-w-w-why are you s-stripping?!" Miku was shocked, was Len THAT kind of guy? Was she ready for something like that?!  
Len faced her and saw her waving in the air with her hands, maybe she was a magician who was creating a defensive barrier of some sort.  
"I'm cold, so I need to warm up." Len replied, but it made Miku turn red in the face. He then looked away at his dry shirt, there was a mirror inside of his locker. Looking at it he came to a conclusion that he was an idiot, standing in the rain like that wasn't really good for ones health.  
"So you w-want me to w-warm you up?..." Miku spoke in a low voice, she started to unbutton her school uniform slowly.  
"Hm.. You said something?" Len asked, but Miku frantically shook her head in denial. Taking off the top part of her uniform, she ended up in a bra that perfectly matched the color of her hair. She felt embarrassed, was this really happening? Miku covered up her chest using her hands, looking away from Len.  
It didn't take him long to see her reflection in the mirror.  
"What are you doing?" Len asked examining Miku's body, luckily the mirror was very useful in situations like this.  
"I'm preparing myself…" Despite her appearance Miku was just an innocent high school girl, Len could read her like a book. He chuckled slightly taking another spare shirt that he had, he then tossed it at Miku without turning around. Len didn't need to look into the mirror, he knew that Miku was probably confused by his actions.  
"You'll catch a cold, put it on." Len spoke making her come back to the real world. You wouldn't even imagine what she was thinking about… Miku surprised by his actions, ordinarily someone would try to take advantage of this situation. Well, most of the guys in her school.  
"Thank you…" Nevertheless he was a pretty decent and sweet guy.

Len gave a gentle smile until he took a look back at his reflection. It wore a devilish grin as blood started coming out from his mouth. He touched his own lips feeling the liquid going down his chin and dripping on the ground.

Miku was humming a song she had written with her friends the other day, his white shirt was warm and smelled just like Len. Something was odd though, she had a bad feeling when she took another look at Len who stood frozen. But then he started coughing violently covering his mouth.  
"You okay?" She quickly came to his side. "That's because you smoke-", but she couldn't even mutter a word after. His hand drenched in blood, even his handsome face showed dread. Len started to lose balance, but Miku supported him, not allowing him to fall.  
"Len!... Len can you hear me?!" Len could hear someone calling out to him, but he couldn't see anything. Falling deep into the abyss of darkness, he began to lose consciousness and before you know it he had lost once again.

The connection he had with reality shattered in a moment, left to wander in the darkest depths of his mind.

* * *

**To be continued...**


End file.
